The Reason
by GleekB1
Summary: Jeremy and Anna story, what would happen if she hasn't died? And a new vampire appeared trying to make them broke up?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own nothing from The Vampires Diaries. Hope you enjoy, review and rate. **

The reason

Jeremy was alone at The Grills, and he saw Anna with her mother talking to a strange man; Anna was bored and she wasn't paying attention in the talk. So, he decided to text her; after a minute she got something, a message saying: "Hey, you look kind of boring. Do you want to talk about something better?", she looked at Jeremy and he did a cute half smile, soon enough she texted back "Nothing better to do? What do you want to talk about?", he wanted to laugh very much but de decided not to, because her mother was already looking weird at them. He answered her questions "Not really, and it's nice to talk to you. Well, I actually wanted to ask you that maybe you could explain for me about everything that's going on!", she thought if that was serious or if it was only a trick, but she said "When and where?", he was surprised that she asked that, but he answered "At my place, tomorrow at 8 p.m! You can came for dinner!", her mother was ready to leave, so Anna followed her, just giving a small smirk to Jer.

He left some minutes after her, while he was going home he was thinking about him and Anna. He wanted to be more than a friend to Anna, but she looked to him just as friends, at least that was what he thought; maybe she liked him too. When he got home he went straight to bed. The next day he felt something moving in his bed, he woke up and looked to the other side of the bed and then he saw Anna watching him. "Did I wake up you?", he looked at her and smiled saying "Yes, but it's okay! It worth the cost." They started to laugh till Jenna asked what was going on there; he said that he was watching a video on YouTube.

Anna stood up and started to walk around Jeremy's room, and she said "Is the dinner ago? I'm really excited to know your family better!" he smirked at her and answered "It's on, but I really want to talk about us." She looked suspicious but said "What about us?", he was shy but he continued "Well, I really like you, not just for what you can do to me, but because you're really nice, fun and a little weird, but you're still amazing!", she was shy and smiling, and she said "Are you serious? Because I really like you, too. You are so cute and lost and floppy… I think I'm falling for you", he was surprised and just stared at her, after some minutes he said "Me too, I'm falling for you" but before she could say something back he just went closer to her and kissed her, she put her hands around his neck and he grabbed her backs, they stayed like these till Jenna the door saying "Okay, Jeremy! Time to school, you're going…" She looked at them and said "I'm sorry, I have to go, just don't be late to school!" They were ashamed and started to laugh when Anna said "I should go, you must go to school and you're still wearing your pajamas!", he looked down to his clothes and said "Well, these are nice pajamas, and admit that I look pretty hot with them.", she did an ironic smile and left doing a dirty look.

He was walking to school and listening to music, he was knowing as a loner because he was always by himself, when he was almost getting to the front door he saw a cute stalker standing next to the news board. When she saw him, she did a large smile, she looked happy and suddenly appeared next to him. He asked "What are you doing here?", she looked at his brown eyes and answered "Well. I'm going to study here, I'll start tomorrow!", he got happy and just smiled; after a minute walking together he said "So I guess you will need a guide to show you the school; but it stills being boring!",she looked down realizing that he didn't know the real reason for why she decided to go to school, so she just said "Maybe it's boring, but it can change, it depends of the people the study there!", he did a half smile wondering what Anna meant with those words, he quickly said "So the mean reason for you to be here… Is me?", she just smiled and kissed his cheek, he understood that the answer was yes.

He took his hands with hers as they walked towards the entrance hall, when they reached the front door he looked at his watch and said "I'm going to be late, and it wouldn't be a good example to you." She laughed saying "And since when you're a good example?", he looked at her with an ironic look and laughed too. After some minutes he went to class and she went back to her house.

When she got home she saw a girl sitting in the couch, the girl looked at her and smiled, soon enough Anna recognized the redhead girl and just hugged her, after that she said "Oh my, you look great Lucy, where have you been?", Lucy smiled; she was very pretty, she had green eyes and green, long shinny hair. "I've been travelling around the world; but you… You saved your mother, and I want to know everything that happened here." Anna was happy that her friend was there, but also concerned about the new things that happened; so she started to tell the news "Okay, everything is great here, the people are nice but there's the council and they haunt vampires. The Salvatore brothers are also back and there's Elena who dates Stefan and is totally in the vampire problems!" Lucy started to be concerned but pretended that everything was fine and said "You talked about the city and the habitants but what about you?" Anna was shy with this question and because she's dating Jeremy but said "I am great and now my mom is here and I have to tell you that I'm also dating!" Lucy was surprised and just stared at Anna; only after a few minutes she said almost screaming "OH MY GOD! I can't believe it; who is the lucky guy?" Anna laughed and answered the friend's question "He is Jeremy, Elena's brother. He's Jeremy Gilbert!" Lucy got off of the couch and started to walk around angry and saying "Gilbert? You're dating a Gilbert! Are you insane? Do you know what the Gilberts did to us? To your mother? When he found out what you are… I don't even want to know what would happen!"

Anna was controlling her emotions, she passed by this before with her mother, and till now she still hating Jeremy, but he was different, he liked her even knowing what she was. She saw her friend going away to the guess room of the house; and looking to herself alone in an empty living room. She also knew that the reason of all that was Jeremy, but she didn't care.

After class Jeremy wanted to talk to Anna, but he had no idea of where she was, he was at home and was really nervous, looking at his phone all the time hoping that Anna would send a message but she didn't do. Elena appeared after a while asking "Are you okay? You look uptight!", he didn't notice her presence only after a minute he answered " I'm just concerned about Anna, I can't talk to her and…" Before he could say anything else Elena started to say "Anna? That girl again? You know what she did and what she tried to do! You're still trusting her, are you stupid?"…


	2. Chapter 2

He was angry and said "You have no authority to tell me that, because you date a vampire and just put yourself in trouble… Another thing is that I love her, and nothing will change that!" Elena looked angry at him and went to her bedroom, as soon as it happened someone knocked the door, when Jeremy opened it he saw a smiley Anna standing outside the door, she said "I heard what you just said to Elena. Is that true?", he did a puppy look and answered "Yes, that was true. Every single word!" she was felling happy and speechless.

They decided to have some sandwiches, so they went to the kitchen, when they got there Anna sat on the table, Jeremy was almost finishing the sandwiches and just put them in the sandwich maker. He stood in front of Anna, she was still sitting on the table, he kissed her lips slowly, he got closer and she intertwined her legs against him. There was always a hookup between them, and they felt it while they tasted each other. They stayed like that for some long minutes, only when Jenna appeared saying "Hi! What are you two doing?", they separated from each other, and just looked at her feeling kind of guilty, and he needed to say something, so he just said "We're making some sandwiches, waiting for them to be ready!" Jenna didn't believe in that but just left the room with a it's-not-right-but-it's-okay look. They looked at each other laughing while Anna got the sandwiches and put them on the plates.

They sat down and she knew that he should know about Lucy, he deserved to know, so she started saying "A friend of mine is here! She's also a vampire and she doesn't like the fact of you being a Gilbert." He was surprised and didn't know what to say, only after a few moments looking straight to her, he get the words and said "Well, it's really hard, but nobody understand that I'm something else entirely! I would never hurt you." She knew that and just did a move with her head positively.

After the little snack she went away to solve her problems, and he just didn't know how to deal with everything that was happening. She went to talk with Lucy, and see how her friend was dealing with the Gilbert thing, when she got to The Grills, Lucy was there drinking, she looked back and did a half smile, Anna knew what that meant, her friend was angry but wanted to talk. Anna sat down next to Lucy and said "Well, you need to know everything about Jeremy..." "No, I don't! All I need to know is that he's a Gilbert, we can't trust him. And I heard that he was trying to use you to turn him into a vampire." Anna didn't know what to say or think about that and was starting to get nervous, but started again "Yes, he tried to use me and I tried to use him, but now we love each other" she did a pause and finished "Yes, I love Jeremy Gilbert!" After that she left; leaving Lucy scream behind her backs "One day you'll see that I've always been right!"

Jeremy wanted for his sister to like Anna, but he knew that she would never like, he really like Anna, and he wanted to Elena to understand that, so he decided to talk to her. She was getting home, and he waited for her on the sofa, as soon as she arrived he said "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I just wanted for you to understand, I didn't want to fight." "I know Jer, but I can't trust her, and see you with her, just remember me everything that she did, with me and with you!" He knew all those stufs but he didn't care so he continued "I know, but it's past, everyone does bad things. Stefan and Damon, too! Elena was freaking out and said almost screaming "Don't put Stefan and Damon in this. You shouldn't be with that girl!" After she said that she looked at me trying to convince me that she was right, but she gave up, took a deep breath and went to her room.

They were both desolated, they loved each other but no one accepted that. She decided to talk with him and sent a message saying "I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU, MEET ME AT THE FLOREST NEXT TO THE CAVE AT 10" When he saw that, he already had an idea of what she wanted to talk about so he just waited to 10 o' clock!

It was five to ten and they got to the cave, they looked at each other and she did a half smile as she started saying "I talked to Lucy and she just won't accept the fact that I love you and…" "Elena also, didn't understand, but I love you Anna and I don't care if she doesn't like us, I will be with you no matter what!" She was shocked because she didn't expected that from him, but she wanted to be with him. She got closer to him and they laid on the rocks looking at each other as he got even closer and kissed her; they stayed like that for a moment.

And all that mattered was that they were together, and no one could make them fall apart!


End file.
